1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color matching server, a color matching client, a print control server, a print control client, a print control system, a print control method, a medium on which is stored said print control program, a profile providing server, and a profile demanding client.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variation in color reproduction is inevitable because the ink ejecting system differs from one printer to another. One conventional way to address this problem is to correct the multi-tone color data for cyan, magenta, and yellow by means of the tone correct table so that the reproduced color matches with the standard color printed by the standard printer installed at the maker. The tone correct table is created by printing color chips for 500–1000 colors and comparing them with standard colors for hue and saturation and other items. It is common practice to renew the tone correct table periodically in consideration of the change with time of color reproduction.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned conventional technology poses the following problems.                The user has to purchase an expensive colorimeter.        There is a need to print a large number of color chips for measurement of their hue, saturation, etc. Such colorimetry involves time-consuming work to create the tone correcting table.        If the tone correcting table is to be renewed periodically, the user remote from the place where the standard printer is installed has to print a large number of color chips and then obtain the renewed tone correcting table. This involves a time-consuming work.        Preparation of a tone correcting table imposes a large operation load.Incidentally, the term “colorant” used hereinafter denotes any material such as color ink and color toner, which is used for printing.        